When In LA
by kenziekinz136
Summary: What will happen when a small girl moves to big time city? Will she become the star she wanted or have to start her life over again? And who will turn her life upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1

I just had to keep going, keep moving. If he ever caught me I'd be dead. He wasn't kidding when he told me he wanted the rent money, but I just didn't have it at the moment. Now I owe him over $2500. I had to go somewhere, but I knew no one. I was starting to think maybe moving to Los Angeles was a bad idea. Who was I kidding? I could never be famous I don't have talent. I passed a large building and turned into an ally that was swarming with dead animals and rotten food. I ran until I came out the other side and hid behind a news paper stand. I saw Mr. Robson run by and out onto the street. I stayed safe in my hiding spot until he gave up and went home.

"Hello... Can you hear me miss?" I stared at the inside of my eye lids as I laid there half awake. I wasn't really sure where I ended up, It was late and I was tired so I just plopped down. As I fluttered my eyes open I saw a nice looking young man staring down at me with worry in his eyes. I tried to sit up but fell back down on the cement I must have slept on last night. He sat down next to me and picked me and up and sat me up against the wall. "Are you alright?" he asked. I tried to talk but my mouth was too dry. I just shook my head yes. He smiled. "Why are you out here all by yourself in a place like this?" I looked around starting to take what was around me. I really didn't know what to say to him. I had no idea why I was here? No, I couldn't lie to him, so I just shrugged. I leaned up against the wall that was behind me, I finally noticed I was in that same ally way i ran through last night. I stood up. "You don't seem to know much do you?" he smiled at me. I wasn't really sure why he was talking to me. I was a stranger and I could be bad, but he just stayed there. Fearless. He must have taken in my surprised look because he took a step back. "Hey... I'm not going to hurt you." he stood there with his hands raised in surrender. He was insane. "I..I'm not afraid of you." I stuttered. He slowly lowered his hands and took a deep breath. He looked so confused. "Okay I'm sorry but I have to know, why are you out here dressed like that?" I looked down at myself and realized why he stopped to help me. I was still in my dress cloths I wore to my interview yesterday. Which may I say I thought I looked mighty buisnessy in it. I smiled down at myself. "I had an interview yesterday." I whispered, Remembering the horrible day. "What happened? Why are you out here then?" I looked up at him with a surprised look on my face as he put a hand on my shoulder. I shook him off starting to wonder what he was doing. It was starting to scare me. He was a little too friendly for my liking. I took a step back hit the wall behind me. He approached me slowly. I started to shift to the side but he put his arm out on the wall and blocked my path. I started to run the other way only to find his strong arms grip my waist. "I thought I told you I wasn't going to hurt you?" he whispered in my ear. I stepped back causing him to take in a sharp breath as my back hit his chest. He loosened his grip and I saw my chance. I started running again. He chased after me but this time I won. I hid behind the big trash can at the end of the ally. He slowly walked out of the ally. He turned and saw me cowering against the bin. "You thought you'd won didn't you? I'm really not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you." he sounded as if he wasn t going to save me but hurt me in ways he thought wouldn t hurt. He reached for me and when he was close enough I kicked him. I gave it everything I had. He fell down on the concrete ground and a little gasp came from his mouth. I stood up quickly and looked down at him. He had his leg pulled up against his chest. I didn't want to but I knew I had to. I closed my eyes and kicked him again. Causing him to roll over. I opened my eyes and saw a guy running towards us. He looked similar but before he came too much closer I was gone. I ran and ran until my feet wouldn't carry me any longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

"Would you like any cream or sugar in your coffee ma'am?" I shock my head no. "Just black please." I took my coffee and walked out of the Tim Horton s. I stared at the cars passing by. I still couldn't get the images of this morning out of my head. I could still hear his scream from when I kicked him. I felt so bad but I didn't see any other way. If I had of just left he would have chased me and probably caught me. I wanted to report it but I also never wanted to see his face again.

I didn't know whether or not I should go back to my apartment or not. I didn't want to sleep on the streets again, I was far to scared now. I let out a long sigh and started walking towards my building. I'd rather have to face Mr. Robson then stay out here. Maybe if I told him my story and promised I'd never do another audition again he'd give me a second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

"It's not a second chance when you have had a million of them. I want my rent and if I don't have it by the end of the week I will turn you in." he started to close the door but then decided to open it again. He smiled. "By the way, I'm sorry about this morning. It must have been bad." The smile quickly turned into a frown. "I can make the money but I'll need more time then just a week. I promise you I will get you your money. Whatever it takes." I looked at him begging and pleading. "Alright and again I'm sorry I feel like it my fault. You should have been here. But then again if you just payed my rent you wouldn t have had to stay out there." I shock my head in agreement. He turned back to his nasty self again. He then shut the door and I walked up to my apartment. I opened the door and plopped down on my bed. I was so tired. I let the images of the man flow threw my mind. If I ever saw him again I don't wanna know what would happen. I sigh and pulled off my shoes. I slid under my sheets not caring I was still in my dress cloths from the previous day. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

I woke up to sound of my phone ringing. I slid out of bed and picked it up. "Heelllooow?" I yawned into the phone. "Im sorry I couldn't be there to wake you this morning but I'm having trouble with traffic. Will you forgive me?" His voice came over the line but all I heard was I m sorry I couldn't be there.' When I didn't respond he sighed. "Look out your window." I slowly moved over to window picking up the phone base before it fell off the counter. He was standing on the curb staring at me. "Heey, surprised to see me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran and looked my door. "What you don't want to see me?" he sounded sad. "N..no." I managed to say. I hung up the phone. I didn't want to hear his voice again. I Heard a knock at the door and dove behind the couch. "Heey, you alright, I Heard you all the way downstairs." I sighed. It was just Mr. Robson. I slowly walked over to the door and looked through the eye hole I saw and the man with a gun to his head.  
I muffled a scream with my hand. "No it's okay . I'm fine you can go home." I looked back through the eye hole and saw the man whispering something to him and when he shock his head the man pushed his gun harder against his head. "Uh...hhmm please let me come in I had some complaints and they we re worried." I watched him say it very unevenly. "No... really I'm fine." I watched as the guy took the gun away from head and walked away. just stood there uneven. After awhile he walked back down the stairs. I let out a sigh I didn t even know I was holding in.

I turned on my bedside table lamp. It was getting dark and made it harder for me to read. I ve been reading all day! I ve been to afraid to go outside. The phone ringing sliced through the silence in the room. I looked up and got out of bed. I stumbled over to the counter. I reached over and picked it up. Helllooow? I yawned. I was surprised to see you still in your work cloths .. I hit the END button and through the phone across the room. My hands came to my mouth on instinct. I turned back to get back into bed when I tripped over the glass coffee table. I hit the floor with a crash. As I started to get up I looked up to find myself looking up at someone. I sat back down pushing my body away. He was here. How did he even get in? I locked everything! Even the windows over the huge drop outside my bathroom. He smiled. You don t look every happy to see me. He knelt down beside me. I pushed farther away but ran into the wall. Don t run . It will just make this soo much harder, and trust me, the more run the more it hurts. His eyes barred into mine. I t thought you weren t going to hurt me? I whispered. Yea well, people can change their minds, cant they? I dug my hands into the carpet underneath me. He stood up and reached down and pulled me to my feet. I backed up until I hit the wall again. My breath was coming faster.  
I didn t know what to do. You messed up my plan today. I nodded slowly, remembering him outside my door with Mr. Robson. I shivered. He stepped closer to me. I reached out to hit him but he grabbed my fist and pushed it closer to me. It hurt! His eyes went from calm to angry in that spilt second. I fisted my other hand and hit him in the side that I had recently kicked. He stepped and almost lost balance when he hit the coffee table. I took that second and said for the door, but his foot reached out in front of me and I hit the floor again with thud. I laid on my stomach and rested my head on the ground . This was it. I was going to die. I just laid there motionless. There was nothing I could do. He grabbed my back and pulled me to my feet again. He started to fiddle with the bottom of my shirt. I gasped and jumped back. I started to back up toward s the kitchen. I have to do something! I thought. He was following me. I slid my hand along the counter looking for something . My hand hit the knife holder. I jumped when I herd a knock at the door. There s a call for you down stairs .. are you busy ? Mr. Robson yelled from the other side of the door. No Take a message she s busy. I gripped one of the knifes from the holder. Who s in there? Mr. Robson s voice became worried. None of your business! the guy yelled back. When Mr. Robson banged on the door, the guys just ignored him knowing the door was locked. When he turned around I stabbed him. His eyes were huge and his hands clasped around the handle. He dropped to his knees and let out a big scream. Which made Mr. Robson break down the door and come running in. I pulled the knife out and hit him again. This time he just fell to the ground. It was then that I noticed I was crying. I dropped the knife and my hands came to my mouth. I dropped to my knees beside him. He looked so pale. uuhh . He should get him out of here. Mr. Robson said the door. My head jerked up and I let out I sigh. He was right. I nodded and got up. It was finally over. He was no longer going to be a problem.


End file.
